un idiot, un tyran et un journal
by AmbroiseMalfoy
Summary: SasuNaru. Naruto est un garçon presque comme les autres. Gay et extravertie, au travers d'un journal et de ses flash back, il vas montrer comment son amour pour un tyran évolue. Tout le monde aime les badboys ? Et bien notre blond national aussi ! Et il nous le montre. SLASH. Je suis nulle pour les résumer.Venez voir pour savoir.


Bon bas le chapitre 1. Je n'attend pas de magie mais je ferais tout pour avoir au moins des critiques . !

Bon et bien... Cette histoire est mon invention, je sais je sais, ce n'est pas original, et puis, ce n'est pas Vraiment un journal.

Je préparerais les resumers et tout le tra la la plus tard.

* * *

**Chapitre1 1….2….3 !**

20/10/12

Il était une fois un jeune garço-.. Pardon pardon, je m'égare ! Cher Journal ! J'vais commencer comme tout le monde .Donc ! Je reprends !

16H15

Cher Journal,

Je te hais, malgré que ce sois Iruka qui t'ai donné a moi. Tu es trop propre, trop aguicheur ![Le journal, hein !] Donc passons ! Dois-je me présenter ? Sans doute ! Hé ! 'Me regarder pas comme ça ! C'est la première fois que j'écris ! Enfin, je reprends une fois de plus. Je suis Blond. Et PAS con, capitos ? Le premier qui m'appel 'Blondinet, je le trucide, compris ? Oui bon, je continu. Mes yeux sont bleu , pas turquoise , ni foncé , ni claire , ni océanique , ni cyan , ni azur , ni pâle , ni marin , ni opâle , ni RIEN ! Juste bleu … Formé en Amandes.

Mon corps n'est pas particulièrement athlétique, mais assez muscles, ma taille n'est pas non-plus trop petite, enfaites, je fais plutôt dans les 1M72. Ca me complexe ! Toujours a me dire 'Kyaaah Kawaï !, ou encore 'Il est cute !, ! Et puis sa veux dire quoi 'Cute, ? Hein ? C'est une idiotie permanente ou quoi ? Vous savez quoi ? Je hais les nanas pour ça ! J'suis même devenu gay à cause de ça ! Non mais !

[…..]

Merde, qu'est ce que j'viens d'écrire là ? Il est où mon effaceur ?!Baka baka ! Naaaaanw !

Bref', je reprends une fois de plus mon débat sur mon physique. Mes cheveux sont un grand amas d'épis blond, comme je l'expliquais précédemment. Certaine mèches me retombent sur mon front. Je suis doté d'un teint halé, comme si je revenais d'Hawaï ! D'après mes quelques ami(e)s, mon sourire est revigorent. D'adorables fossettes ce forme sur mes joues quand je souris, en parlent de joues, j'ai trois fines cicatrices sur chacune d'entres elles .De fin sourcils, aguicheur la plupart du temps .Et oui ! 'Faut savoir emmerder de temps a autres ! Je joue pro' la dedans, par rapport a mes études … J'ai réussi à avoir le célébrisime 0/100 ! Mon record est imbattable ! J'y peux rien si les maths sont trop durs et en sommeillent ! Asuma-sensei a beau me faire très peur, je ne peux définitivement pas penser à quelque chose d'autre que dormir, en tout cas, dans son cour. Car, nuance, j'aime beaucoup le Français et la Musique. SVT, Physique-chimie ou encore Technologie, j'ai des notes dans la moyenne, ce qui étonne souvent mes amies, et m'énervent en passent. J'ai commencé à aimer le Français quand j'ai lus Ce livre. Ça a été un véritable déclique. Ça a changé ma vie, un oasis de passion, une fontaine de jouvence, un chef d'œuvre, cela ma découvert une véritable passion pour l'écriture et la lecture. J'vous parlerais de cette septième merveille du monde plus tard. Je vais utiliser ce livre comme toute personne normale le ferait, je fais parler de … Roulement de tambour please, …. Ma journée. Donc je vais reprendre de ce matin. Il fessait beau, les oiseaux chantonnais, Iruka et kakashi-sensei baisais. Tout ce qui a de plus normal quoi !

_**Flash back.**_

Mon réveil décidas alors de ce qui adviendrait de son futur, il sonna, ce qui me fis lever en fureur. Fessent s'écraser avec force mon réveil contre le mur blanc de ma chambre dès le matin. Non mais ! Quel toupet ! Qu'il aille se faire mettre se con de réveil dès… Mais quelle heure était-il ? Mon dieu ! Non ! Bouddhas ! Jésus ! Dieu ! Père noël ! La petite souris ! La fée clochette ! Dieu du Manga ! Bob L'eponge ! Et toute la fratrie ! Il est 7H24 ! Oh my got ! Je cours me préparer. Hurlant comme un fou que je maudis Dieu et ses confrères. Kakashi est arrivé en courant, un coussin sur son Mini-Kakashi.

-Quoi _?! Dit-il apeurer_.

-J'ai cour dans 36 minute !

Etant habillé d'un simple pantalon, fourni par l'école bien sur, un chemise blanche a dentelle naissante sur mon torse .Ma cravate est mal noué, j'attrape ma veste a la volé, me fessant soudainement stoppé par Kakashi. Oh le con ! J'dois passer moi ! Je force le passage.

-Tu ne crois pas que je serais déjà en cours si je travaillais ? _Dit-il avec un rictus blasé._

-T'a été viré ?!

/BAM/

Bas quoi ? J'ai comme même le droit de passer pour un idiot non ? Enfin, c'est dès à présent fais. Donc si j'ai bien compris, il ne travaille pas. Si lui ne travaille pas, moi non plus. C'est vrais quoi ! Mon professeur de Français est l'amant de mon tuteur ! Je le regarde ahuris, alors que lui me montre mon calendrier. Merde … J'me sens tout con là. On est en vacance.

-YOUHOUUUU! VIVA VACANCY! YIHAAA!

-Naruto?_ Fit la voix endormis de mon Tuteur, Iruka._

Bas ! Il est habillé ! Ce qui est d'habitude, impossible. Je vais me changer, encore ahuris par ma propre prestation. J'y crois pas, sérieux quoi ! Je fais ma dance de la joie. Hurlant a tout vas n'importe quoi. Iruka vas, pendant ce temps, boire un café. Il hurle soudainement, me fessant sursauter et arriver en pagaille. Dès mon entré, il me regarde froidement, un rictus a ses z'olie lèvres. Gnééééé ?!

-N'avais-tu pas cours de rattrapage… ? _Dit-il d'un ton sanglant._

Ouille… Je cours m'habiller, choisissent un jean noir moulant [°°' Hé oui !], un t-shirt écris dessus 'Fuck-mee, et mes converses déchirer et décorer. Je mets mon écarteur. Mon autre piercing a l'arcade. Je prends mon sac de cours et prend mes clef, les fourres mon sac .Mon Ipod à l'oreille, écoutent Secret, vœux noir de Vocaloid, Len/Rin et Miku.

Risquant de perdre ses plumes, un ange déchu  
Devint souillé, jurant d'abandonner son corps.  
Elle en a aimé d'autres par le passé, cependant  
Cette main les a tous tués.

L'ange, blessé et perdu,  
Errait dans les rues le soir.  
Elle rencontra une jeune fille seule  
Qui avait de beaux yeux.

Au moment où leurs regards se croisèrent,  
Le pitoyable ange tomba amoureux.  
Des sentiments impardonnables commencèrent à monter.  
Elle ouvrit **l**a boîte du tabou.

La chose qu'elle cherchait était un visage souriant dissimulé sous le fruit du péché.  
Humain et ange, pour le bien de cet amour interdit, brisèrent absolument tout.

L'ange tacha son cœur intact.  
Si mon amour pour toi persiste,  
Alors coupe ces ailes.  
Je consacrerai mon corps au diable.

La jeune mariée, habillée en noir laqué,  
Allait à un lieu de serment sacré  
Lorsque soudainement, elle rencontra un mystérieux garçon  
Qui avait des yeux souriants.

Au moment où leurs regards se croisèrent,  
La jeune fille en deuil tomba amoureuse.  
Des sentiments impardonnables commencèrent à monter,  
Et elle trahit tout.

Main dans la main, en ce lieu, ils continuèrent de désirer ce fruit désirable.  
Voulant s'unir lors d'une fièvre aveuglante, dans un vœu purificateur, ils transgressèrent les règles.

La lie du passé, en pièces,  
Effacerait absolument tout.  
Si tu te retentissais et pleurais,  
Tu tomberais et coulerais.

Un crime tabou...  
Ces blessures qui guérissent continuent de me marquer et de me hacher.  
La flèche du jugement en colère  
Transperça la jeune fille en noir laqué.

Ma chère, j'ai froidement menti.  
Je vais vous sacrifier ma vie, comme je vous l'ai juré ce jour-là...  
J'ai pêché contre Dieu.  
Tous mes actes de trahison doivent être payés par ma mort,  
Je vais donc mourir pour vous...  
Je crois, c'est mon destin.

Risquant de perdre ses plumes, un ange déchu  
Renonça à son vœu corrompu.  
En échange de sa vie,  
Une seule plume fut laissée derrière elle.  
Pour sauver cette jeune fille, l'ange disparut.

Un ange déchu risquant de perdre ses plumes et  
Une jeune mariée habillée dans un noir souillé  
Sont aux extrémités de la Terre.  
Un vœu les unissant entrelace leur rencontre,  
Portant un crime impardonnable.  
Le temps fait pourrir le fruit du péché  
Jusqu'au jour où ils se rencontreront à nouveau.

Quand la chanson fut finie, ce qui prit 4 :18 , il entra dans sa classe. La 2nd. Un brun dotée de deux triangles rouge respectif lui fit signe, accompagné d'un autre aux cheveux en pique, lunette noir d'aveugle ronde, une longue capuche blanche cache sa bouche.

-HEY ! Kiba' ! Shino !_ S'écria-t-il lorsqu'un énorme sourire vint orner ses belles lèvres rosées._

**-**Alors ? Comme ça tu pensais nous échapper Uzumaki ?_! Cria une voix forte familière, trop familière justement**. **_

Je perdis immédiatement mon sourire a la vue de cette folle enrager. Sakura Haruno, Folle de beau mec, naturellement bisexuelle – en couple avec Ino-san, qui est, par ailleurs, derrière elle, d'où le 'nous. Elle me sourit et me salue rapidement .Pourquoi c'te chewing-gum me crie dessus ? Simple, j'ai courus m'échapper d'elle avant-hier. 'Veux pas finir en Filet mignon moi ! Je ne suis Maso' qu'avec les garçons ! Brefons, j'ai peur là …

« -Naruto … _Dis-elle en s'appuyant bien sur le 'o, et le 'a**.**_

-Ui' … ?_Dis-je en me reculent**.**_

-Y'a une nouveau !_Crièrent-elles rougissent et sautillent**.** [Ino & Sakura]_

-Sérieux ?!_M'exclamais-je d'un coup, intéressé**.**_

-Et voila le retour du Naru' gay** ! **_Ricana Kiba._

-Hééé ! Même pas vrai !_ Boudais-je._

-Si si ! _Rire-t-il tous._

Croisent les bras, je m'assis a une place proche de la fenêtre. Quand le professeur entra, il fit taire tout le monde d'un Silence !bien placé. De ma place, je pus voir une silhouette fine derrière la porte. Je sursaute, m'attirent les regards interrogatifs des autres. Je fixe la porte, Jiraya-sensei le remarque. Ce gars …Il est juste magnifique ! Il vient d'entrer et son regard se pose directement sur Sakura, j'y crois pas … un garçon aussi beau est …Hétéro ? Ho non …

-Je vous présente Sasuke Uchiha .Le reste il le fait tout seul._Soupira Jiraya-sensei nonchalamment._

-Hn …

Ca voix est …rauque et sexy...Douce et orageuse... Dangereuse et outrageuse…Oh mon dieu...Je vais bander ! Dieu que c'est orgasmique, et voilà, j'suis out ! Non non non non non non non non non non non non/. Y va parler ! *-*

-Sasuke Uchiha ,16 ans .C'tout.

-Des questions les midinettes ?

Dès qu'il eut pausé la question, tout les mains féminins et manucurées se levèrent. Des tas de_ **'Tu a une petite amie ?,**_ ou de _**'Tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?, **_.Folle de rage, Sakura s'élança dans la foule en délire et…- Désole, je m'égare .M'enfin, elle fut en moins de deux devant Sasuke et des furies qui l'agglutinai. Elle lui proposa de lui faire faire le tour du Lycée mais Jiraya-sensei fut plus rapide que l'éclaire et l'emmena dans un coin pour lui parler, elle revient blasée, chuchotant des injures .Jaloux et possessif comme je suis, je rangeai mes affaires et me prépara à sortir quand Jiraya-sensei m'acheva.

-Et si Naru le fessait, hein ?_ Ria-t-il devant ma face déconfît._

-Naru … ? _Questionna le brun en regardent dans la classe pour me trouver._

Cette fois je fus a mon tour rapide ! Je me mis a quatre pattes et courus, si l'on peut dire, vers la sortis. Kiba eut alors une magnifique idée, se qui est en faites incroyable ! C'est vrai quoi ! Il a beau être amoureux de Shika, il est bête comme ses pieds ! Il éclata de rire, se qui attira l'attention, rient au éclat .Il s'exclama alors, je dis bien qu'il est bête hein !

-Bwouhahaha ! Naru, qu'est ce que tu fous par terre, en plus a Quatre patte ?!_ Ria-t-il encore plus fort._

-Sale Co- ! Hééééé merde ! _Sifflai-je devant le regard semi-amusé et semi-étonner du nouvelle apollon de cette classe_.

Sakura me charia, me traitent d'idiot et d'irresponsable .Mon regard fuyant celui du brun, et foudroyant le punk à l'allure de chien mouiller .Il rit, me disant que j'étais à croquer .Je me raclas la gorge, en murmurant de me venger.

-Euhm ! Tout le monde ? J'ai quelque chose à dire au sujet d'un nouveau couple, il s'agit de Ki-..

Je ne pus terminer ma phrases que ledit chien mouiller me sauta dessus hurlant que ces personnes n'existais pas et que j'avais une imagination débordante. Un rictus malsain apparût sur mes lèvres et l'effrayas. Et moi ! Intelligent comme je fus a ce beau moment, je pris mon sac et me mis à courir aussi vite que je pus pour atteindre le toit. Je ralentis et haletas, arriver à l'endroit voulu. Les courants d'air apaisent mon essoufflement. Quand mon souffle revient, je jurai de me venger de cet idiot au joue m'acculer de tatouages rouge triangulaire. Je regardai le toit un instant avec de m'élancer derrière l'escalier.M'asseyent, je m'endormis vite sous le soleil apaisent. Je me mis donc un de mes rêves loufoques et saugrenus, une fois de plus ! La dernière fois se fus une tartine de Nutella VS un Chou de Bruxelles. Aujourd'hui, je vous présente donc Epinard VS sauce Bolognaise –Non non ! Pas la sauce Bolobo ! Je vais vomir.

_**Flash rêve.**_

_**-Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer aussi facilement ! **_

_**-Yaaaah !**_

_L'Épinard__ chargea et courus vers la Sauce Bolognaise –ou plutôt se rua- crient des infamies. La sauce Bolognaise s'étala avec talent par terre, fessent glisser et s'exposer au sol le tas d'Epinard gluant et globuleux. La sauce Bolognaise se leva, leva ses mains –en tout cas ses, boulettes de mains. _Blurp…_ En crient sa victoire il remercia sa famille, ses ami (e) s, hurlent qu'il était le plus fort. Tandis que les Haribo-secouristes le mettaient sur le brancard. L'Epinard cria un -On se reverra !. Une seule pensée vient alors a mon esprit :_** Hors de question ! **Une voix me réveilla, une voix douce et hésitante.

-Na-...Naruto-san…?

-Mmh... ? Ah, Hinata-chan!

La jeune fille aux cheveux de couleur violette et aux yeux nacre rougis au surnom, souriant doucement. Elle m'aida à me relever .En faite, après que l'on soit tous entré(e)s au Lycée, Neji nous fit découvrir la relation qu'il entreprenait avec Hinata, sa jeune cousine, d'où la jalousie et l'énervement contre moi. Attention ! Je ne suis pas aussi bête que l'on pense, je connaissais étant petit les sentiments d'Hinata mais, ce fus a se moment que je découvris mon orientation. Personne ne la mal prit. Je dis vive les esprits ouvert moi ! Le couple Hinata Neji fus accueillit par des acclamations et les couinements de Kiba, crient haut et fort qu'il aurait une petite amie. Franchement, je les trouve bien ensemble, ils montrent le respect et la force de l'intelligence ensemble. Malgré que l'Inceste est interdit, on serra toujours la pour eux. Je crois que j'ai parlé à voix haut, Hinata est sur le point de pleurer. Je me rends enfin compte que tout le monde est là. Kiba sourit tendrement accompagné par Sakura, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, Lee, Tenten et Neji qui sourient, autant tendrement que d'amusement. Pourquoi d'amusement … ? Oh non … Sasuke-je-suis-bandent-et-je-le-sais-Uchiha est là ! Au revoir monde cruel, arbitraire et injuste. Lui ne fessait que me regarder impassiblement. Je le sens gros comme Akamaru là. Ca va arriver. J'en suis sur !

-Merci Naruto-san**…**_Chuchota-elle alors que Neji la prit dans ses bras._

Mon sourire Made in Naruto arriva à la charge. Kiba éclata de rire, me tirent derrière l'amas que formais nos ami(e)s. Son sourire si bien fait fus à présent perdu dans son aura noire d'irritation et de mécontentement. Je l'avais dit non ? Non ! Pense mais arrive gros comme Bouddha. Kiba soupira devant ma mine soudainement mortifié. Marmonnent deux trois petit truc il recommença a parler. Super ! Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter là.

-…en gros c'est vrai que j'aurais du lui dire, mais il est intelligent non ? Bon ok ! Je sais qu'il est flemmard. Mais tu dois me comprendre aussi, il ne parle jamais de sa situation lui ! Ni de 'Je suis en couple, ou de 'Je suis hétéro, donc que veux-tu que je fasse ?! Il devrait largement comprendre ! Je lui lance des regards enamouré qui se transforme en éclaire ! Des paroles sensés être sympathiques agréables et réfléchis qui devienne venimeuse, amère et haineuse ! Des gestes gentils, accolades et étreintes qui se mute en coup de point, carambolages et collisions violentes ! Quand je veux l'aider il s'en rétracte, désavoue et me fuit ! Il me déteste et puis, 't'avais bien l'air d'apprécier la vue sur ton Brun ! On aurait dit que t'allais le bouffer tout cru comme le saucisson d'Akamaru ! Oui ! Celui qui fessait 3Kilo5 ! Et je dis bien 'Fessais, ! Tu crois que Jiraya-sensei a dit _quoi_ a Sakura hein ? Et puis-.._ Le récit et monologue montagneux de Kiba fut couper par un_ La ferme ! _très bien placé**. **_

-Kiba ?_Souffla Naruto exaspérer par le comportement de son ami._

-Ou- ..Oui ?_Il fit un rire jaune, se grattent faussement l'arrière du crâne_.

-Peux-tu te taire ? _Soupirais-je**. **_

-Oui._S'exclama-t-il soudainement sérieux._

-Très bien, donc commençons par mettre les point sur les 'I, . _Souffla de nouveau le Blond avec un ton utilisé pour les enfants de premiers âges._ Je ne suis PAS amoureux ou obséder par se Sasuke-j'ai-un-beau-cul-Uchiha, Capitos ? _Expira-t-il cette fois indigné du manque de confiance de son meilleur ami._

-Pourtant je n'ai parlé ni d'amour ni d'obsession ….Mmh… ._Fit-il songeur, une main sous son menton et une autre sur sa taille._

-Qu-.. ?! Pas-…pas du tout ! Idiot !_ S'offusqua-t-il brusquement._

Kiba éclata une nouvelle fois de rire devant les rougeurs et le gène du blondinet. Le dit blondinet soupira qu'il n'aimait personne, nient fortement son 'obsession, pour le brun. Il marqua une pause, réfléchissent au mots précédemment dit du brun et tourna lentement sa tête vers celui-ci. Il avait l'air et la mine aussi apeurer qu'alarmer, effrayer et épouvanter. Kiba stoppa aussitôt son rire pour le regarder, inquiet. Naruto lui sauta dessus avec la ferme intention de l'égorger vif. Kiba, farouche comme il est, cria. Alarment instantanément les autres, a à peux prêt trente mètres de la cage d'escaliers. Lee et Tenten les arrêtèrent. Enfin, plutôt l'arrêter. Naruto grogna, s'extirpent de Lee. Celui-ci crient la victoire de la jeunesse, affirment qu'il allait faire quatre cents tours autours de l'institution. Et il partit, suivit bien vite de Choji et de Tenten.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend Naruto ?**!**_Beugla Sakura, effarouchée –aussi rose que ses cheveux._

**-Il n'est pas _mien_, idiot ! **_Brailla le jeune garçon viser, rouge de gène, ignorent promptement la jeune roser._

Cela suffit a Kiba qui compris instantanément l'origine de la colère du Blond, rigolent a s'en tendre les boyaux. Sakura regarda le blondin, soupirent elle aussi, suivit d'un Shikamaru blase et franchement ennuyer, il lança un **Galère…** qui fit rire les autres restent. Le précédemment appeler Sasuke-j'ai-un-beau-cul-Uchiha était derrière l'origine du grabuge et soupira lui aussi, agacer. Le platiné se retourna et se pétrifia devant le noireau, se qui fit intensifier les rires des autres. Celui-ci marmonna une plate excuse, baissent les yeux et rougissent devant l'intense regard du regard d'encre de Chine, alias MrBeauCul. Le jeune homme soupira et pencha la tête, indiquent la sortis du toit. Ils sortirent tous ensembles et rentrent tous en cours.

_**Flash back.**_

Donc ce con m'a ridiculiser! Vous vous en rendez comptes!Bon c'est pas tout mais moi, je vais manger! La nourriture est sacrée !

* * *

Bon bas ...C'est tout... J'aimerais bien avoir une review juste pour voir c'est comment.._.*rougit*_ Sayanora mina-san!


End file.
